The Day Vera Misham Asked the Word
by fately
Summary: Vera Misham asked him that day, "What does the word 'gay' mean?" Apollo panics. Klavier would love to demonstrate. Trucy just laughs at all this. Klavier/Apollo


**Title:** The Day Vera Misham Asked the Word  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Klavier/Apollo. I used to be a giant Klavier/Ema fan. But I replayed the game like, seven times, and Klavier/Apollo is just as nice. There are really too many moments for this shipping in the game. I'm sure the makers purposefully left so many moments there so we can feast our eyes and fanfics out on the couple.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Vera Misham asked him that day, "What does the word 'gay' mean?" Apollo panics. Klavier would love to demonstrate. Trucy just laughs at all this.

**Disclaimer:** Does it really look like I own Ace Attorney?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Day Vera Misham Asked the Word<em>**

* * *

><p>"They're called magazines. You know, right?" Vera nodded- she may be a <em>tad bit <em>sheltered, but she knew what magazines were, "Now that the case is over and all, and you've decided to get a bit more open to the world out here, I'll be teaching some pretty vital stuff for surviving out there!" Trucy grinned as she dropped her stack of magazines on the floor, "And nothing's more important than _pop culture_!"

Polly wouldn't approve of this at all, nope. But did Trucy care? Hell no.

The magician's eyes glimmered with a spark - Apollo had entrusted Trucy with teaching Vera about important stuff. Like how to use a cellphone, how to send a text message, how to send an email. Blah blah. But Trucy really believed that _pop culture_ should come before any of that.

"Pop...culture? As in... music and television?"

"Exactly it! Celebrities, television... I think I need to get you a television. I'll tell Polly that today-" Trucy made a little mental note to herself, "Any celebrities in particular you want to read about? If it's pop culture, I've got it right here-"

"It's been a long time since...I've been outside... I'm afraid that I don't know much about celebrities... Me and father never talked about this sort of stuff... We... always talked about art..." The shy girl fidgeted with her drawing pencil. The magician smiled as she offered a magazine.

"No worries! How about we start with Prosecutor Gavin then?" Trucy gave a little bubbly giggle as she pointed to the headlines about the prosecutor on the gossip magazine, "See? Right here!" Vera Misham was quite surprised to see Klavier Gavin on the front cover. Why, Vera never knew that Prosecutor Gavin was so famous! He came by now and then with Apollo and Trucy to visit Vera after that trial, but she never knew until now that he was such a popular star-

"This is...Prosecutor Gavin on _here_."

She mumbled in half shock, half curiosity.

"Yep! Got a whole two page interview about his secret lover-" the teenage girl gave the excited fan grin of hers, flipping to the page immediately, "Here- here." Vera was certainly quite excited- it's been a while since she's been able to learn about the world around her.

The older girl skimmed over the article- mostly about the future path of Klavier's band, his ideas on a solo project, and Klavier denying anything about a relationship. Seemed like a rather typical tabloid article (not that Vera would know anything about it).

"Claims that he doesn't have anybody, but you think he's got something in mind, right? Right?" Trucy urged the girl to answer, and Vera nodded. Rather hesitantly. She wasn't good with gossip and relationships and the sort- she really didn't know what to answer, "Who do you think it is?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. It's okay to make a guess. I always make guesses, even though Polly tells me that it's pointless... Besides, you're an artist. You probably have that artist intuition!"

"Ah..." the girl hesitated, it would be okay for her to say her opinion, right? "I... I was always under the assumption that...Prosecutor Gavin was in a relationship with Apollo..."

* * *

><p>"What does the word 'gay' mean?"<p>

Apollo splurted out his orange juice. Klavier looked (almost) shocked. Trucy giggled.

"V...Vera...! Who taught you the_ word_?" Apollo stammered. Okay, stay calm, Justice. Vera hasn't been really outside since she was little. Of course she wouldn't know wha...what _'gay'_ means, unless her father had some _pretty_ strange conversations with her. Stay calm! Ju...just teach her, rationally.

"I... read it in a magazine Trucy brought over," and the statement wasn't totally wrong. Technically, Trucy did say the word _while_ they were reading the magazine.

The defense attorney glared at the grinning magician, "Well. _G..g...gay_... It's when... two guys are really, really close. Yeah. They're really, really close to each other!" Apollo mumbled rather loudly as he fidgeted with his pointy hair awkwardly and took a nervous sip of orange juice from his cup. Smooth, Justice. Smooth.

"Oh... Would... you and Prosecutor Gavin fit under those definitions?"

Cue another spit from Apollo. Klavier actually looks shocked (he even flinched), and Trucy's laughing gets louder.

"Who...wh...wha...**_why _**would you think that, Vera?" Apollo looked rather furiously flushed at the statement, "I..I...You know what. Trucy! Go outside and buy some ice cream with Vera. And I expect you to **not** teach her things in such an improper manner...like your gossip magazines-" he gave a sharp glare, and the girl gave a beaming response.

As Vera and Trucy exited the place, Apollo sighed in relief. Trucy's a bad influence on Vera, that's the truth. Why, oh why, Mister Misham? Why couldn't you have gone over this topic with Vera before you left? As the attorney mumbled and tried to figure out a way to approach these more mature topics in a way that Vera understands, Klavier sat next to him.

"The Fraulein is quite curious."

"Trucy probably planted some devious stuff in Vera's mind. I swear, she's **_such_** a bad influence on her-"

As Apollo mumbled, the prosecutor gave that glimmerous grin, and the defense attorney could feel this littler flutter in his stomach - something that tends to occur often when he's alone with the rock star prosecutor.

"I guess we'll have to touch on mature topics in a more careful manner. What are some other topics that might be important other than sexual orientation? Making babies and having a relationship, I guess? You don't suppose her father went over those already, do you, Prosecutor Gavin? Maybe I should get a book on all this for Vera? Probably better than me ranting about it, I suppose."

"Why not demonstrate for the fraulein, herr forehead?"

"_Demonstrate__?_" Apollo's eyes widened, "Demonstrate what?"

"Gay. Homosexuality. Sexual orientation. The Fraulein seemed quite interested."

"Prosecutor Gavin, you got to be kidding me-"

The answer to the question was soon found out as Klavier's lips slipped together with Apollo's.

* * *

><p>"Aren't we going to go back now, Trucy?"<p>

"Nah. We'll just hang out here a bit-" the teen girl replied as she pushed herself on the swing, "Apollo's probably _really_ busy with Prosecutor Gavin right now. Probably talking about important matters right now. Don't want to bother them." Vera nodded- she wouldn't want to interrupt their discussion.

"Is that so..."

"Oh, by the way- you should ask Apollo about his sexuality next time."

"Sexu..ality." Vera pronounced. Another word she didn't know. She was a mere child when she began to distance herself from the world, and she never talked about such topics with father- it was mostly about art when it came to her and her father. This was all very new for her, "I'll ask later..."

"Perfect-"

Vera got to have a front seat view to what 'gay' meant from that day.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>My friend told me about how he tried to teach his little nine-year old cousin how babies are made ("So a man and a woman like each other a lot. They get married, and then they have babies! Simple, right?").<p>

And that's where the madness started, I guess. I've always imagined Vera as a very sheltered girl, and I can't imagine Drew Misham having the 'sex' and 'some people are different in their preferences' talk with Vera.


End file.
